1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a manufacturing method for the image forming apparatus, and particularly to a technology for attaching a power source substrate to the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, in an image forming apparatus, a power source substrate is provided. For example, a power source substrate is attached to a frame body of an image forming apparatus such that a coil spring attached to the frame body is covered by the power source substrate.